


Halfway Gone

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn!  Hee.  Includes pushy Gojyo and stubborn Sanzo.  What more could anyone want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedishampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/gifts).



> Birthday porn for jedishampoo.

"Don't you fucking dare," Sanzo said, his voice a whisper but still infused with the sort of scary authority no one quite that pretty should command.

Gojyo bit his lip to keep from smiling, knowing that even with his mouth pressed against Sanzo's shoulder, the bastard priest would somehow _know._ He couldn't quite keep the shaky breath and moan inside, however, when Sanzo sunk in just that much deeper. Fuck, it hurt, but Gojyo did not care.

"Shut up," Sanzo said, but emitted some of his own not-so-dignified noises after pulling partway out of Gojyo's ass and shoving back in hard.

They'd never fucked this way before. Sanzo'd always wanted it the other way around, which had been fine with Gojyo--all that tight heat around his cock wasn't something he generally wanted to argue with. But after months of being made to feel as if it was all Gojyo's pleasure at stake--despite Sanzo coming nearly untouched, on his hands and knees, gripping headboards as Gojyo fucked him as brutally as Sanzo demanded--Gojyo'd had enough. But even now, with his cock deep in Gojyo's ass, Sanzo acted as if all of it was Gojyo's fault, none of it Sanzo's doing whatsoever. That shit got old.

Gojyo pulled his legs a bit higher, wrapping them around Sanzo's waist. Gojyo's breath hitched with the slight change to the angle of Sanzo's thrusts. One hand clutched aimlessly at the mess of sheets, the other wrapped tightly around Sanzo's neck. Even if Gojyo was never able to walk properly after this, he was determined that Sanzo lose at least a little bit of that ungodly control he was so fucking attached to. Gojyo moved his hands to Sanzo's ass and began thrusting up to meet his far-too-controlled movements, telling the burn and too-full sensation to go fuck off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanzo asked, knocking his forehead harshly against Gojyo's.

"It's not what I'm doing, Sanzo. It's what you're _not_ doing."

"And what's that, asshole?"

"Fucking me through the mattress. Come on, Sanzo, you can take it but you can't dish it out?"

Sanzo's body shook, likely with the effort of not reaching for his gun, but that wasn't going to stop Gojyo. "Do you feel how hard my cock is? It feels so fucking good, sliding against your belly while you fuck me."

"Shut up."

"Nah-uh. You know keeping my mouth shut has never been a particular talent of mine. Especially if it means I get to wrap my lips around your cock every now and then."

Sanzo lost his rhythm, just for a second, before stilling his body and starting his thrusts anew. Gojyo knew he was getting somewhere so he kept talking.

"Come on, Sanzo. You pissed-off? Wish it was your precious gun you were shoving in my ass? It could be, you know."

"Fuck!" Sanzo grit out between clenched teeth. His cock nearly slipped all the way out, so Gojyo pulled him back in with his hands and legs and felt his own cock twitch as the sensations started becoming more agreeable. Oh yeah, Gojyo could handle this.

"Right now, you could pretty much do whatever the hell you want, Sanzo. To me. You could hurt me, you could make me scream, you could make me come--whatever you want. Just do it."

"I could kill you, you stupid, selfish, annoying asshole."

Gojyo licked Sanzo's lips, slipped his tongue inside and rubbed it against Sanzo's teeth, as if daring him to bite down. "Yeah, you could."

"God fucking damn it!" Sanzo yelled as he kissed Gojyo, all heat and desperation. He grabbed the backs of Gojyo's knees as he broke away from the kiss and threw them over his shoulders.

Now, as Sanzo took control and fucked Gojyo as hard and fast as Gojyo'd ever been fucked, Gojyo kept his mouth shut. Maybe he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning, but throwing his lot in with Sanzo had been risky business from the start. As he reached down for his own cock and starting jacking himself to the rhythm of Sanzo's exertion, Gojyo was well aware this wasn't a battle he'd won for good. But as far as battles go--with all the requisite frustrations, bad timings, and imminent dangers--it was one Gojyo was prepared to see through.

 

**end**


End file.
